


Maybe Someday (Clexa Fanfic)

by canaryheir



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canaryheir/pseuds/canaryheir
Summary: "Maybe someday, you and I will owe nothing more to our people."What could their lives be if they had nothing and no one to take responsibility for other than themselves? If life isn't just about surviving?Would things finally fall into place?Would they finally get to love each other without holding anything back or anything getting in between?





	Maybe Someday (Clexa Fanfic)

It was a cold morning and Lexa had the idea of cooping up at a cafe close to her hotel, drinking warm coffee and reading a good book. She had decided to take a year to travel and see the world after graduating before she goes back to the reality of her life. But that day was a lazy day, so a cafe is her destination.

She was completely intrigued by the story she was reading, a dystopian future wherein the survivors of the human race were living in a space colony that could not support them much longer, and their only option is to go back to Earth, which they are unsure if already habitable.

Lexa blearily heard her coffee order being called out, and she absentmindedly got up to get it without putting her book down, then went back to her seat.

The story went on as a number of detainees were sent to earth to verify its habitability. They reach the ground to find out that not only was it habitable, but there were others who have been surviving on it.

"Hi. Excuse me." A voice cut through her reading. "I think you got my coffee by mistake."

Lexa looked up to meet the most beautiful blue eyes that she had ever gazed upon and only managed a singular response. "Really?"

"Yeah. That one says Clarke. And this one has your name I guess and the barista's number apparently." Clarke said as she scanned the scribblings on the cup she was holding.

"Oh." Lexa looked at the cup in front of her which definitely had Clarke written on it. "I've already drank a third of this. And I think our orders are the same anyway, mind if I just keep this one?"

Clarke took a sip of the coffee she was holding to confirm. "May I?" She asked, motioning to the seat across from Lexa.

Lexa smiled and nodded before going back to her book. And for a moment there was just silence between them.

"So, your name's Alexa?" Clarke read the name on the cup.

"Minus the a." Lexa looked up to reply.

"Oh. Alex." Clarke then said.

Lexa smiled and finally closed her book. "No. It's Lexa."

"Sorry. You were reading."

"It's okay. I was at a boring part anyway." Well, Lexa wasn't actually sure where she was reading already. Her eyes were just scanning through the assortment of words on the pages, but her mind was still lost in those gorgeous blues of Clarke's. She'd admit that she has found her far more interesting than the book she was reading in the brief moment of conversation they had exchanged.

"Okay. Nice to meet you then, Lexa." Clarke returned the smile. "Oh. You still want the barista's number here?"

"The what?"

"I think the barista over there has a thing for you. He wrote his number on your cup and he's been looking over here and smiling quite a lot."

"Oh. No thanks." Lexa replied after a quick glance at the barista behind the counter sporting a man bun.

"He's cute though. Not your type? Too hipster?"

"No. Uh, she's more of my speed."

"Oh." Clarke turned to see the cute red head female barista Lexa was referring to. She turned back to Lexa to find herself under her intense gaze. And Clarke could feel the heat rising up her cheeks. She couldn't tell if it was of embarrassment or something else. "Oh. Okay. I'm guessing you're new here?"

"Yeah. Just visiting."

"Visiting? And you decide to visit in a coffee shop?"

"Let's say I'm just taking a break."

"When did you get here?"

"Yesterday."

Clarke looked at her closely and smiled. "Come on. You can't stay here." She said quickly getting up from her seat. "I feel obligated to show you around now."

"No. You don't have to do that." Lexa shook her head and sank deeper into her seat.

"Believe me. I have to. It would be a sin if I just let you stay here when there's so much to see and do out there." Clarke dragged Lexa off her seat and out into the streets where they were met with a perfect weather for strolling around. And instinctively Clarke linked her arms around Lexa's like it was the most normal thing, and that they hadn't just met each other moments ago.

Lexa had no protest with it. She liked the warmth of being close to her. There was something about Clarke that had Lexa completely off guard. She doesn't let people in so easily in her life, but with a single smile from her shattered all her reservations. She wants to know her and she wants her close.

"Do you do this often?" Lexa asked as they walked, arms intertwined.

"Do what?" Clarke turned to look at Lexa and realized how close their faces were, she quickly turned back and faced straight ahead. And there it was again, the heat rising to her cheeks. But she didn't pull away, she kept clinging onto Lexa as they continued to walk.

"Show new people around the place."

"Nope."

"So, I'm just special then?"

Lexa's remark stopped Clarke on her tracks, and she turned to look at her again in jerk response to shock. She was met with a soft smile from Lexa. And she couldn't help but stare back into those tantalizing green eyes. Her cheeks were flushing again. God, what was going on with her, she thought to herself. Clarke broke eye contact and smiled to herself as they continued to walk. And Lexa was all smiles along the way as well.

"What brings you here, anyway?"

"I just wanted to take some time and see the world."

"But why here? Arkadia is nice but it's not really popular with tourists."

"I don't know. There's something about this place that made me want to come, like I was being pulled here."

Arkadia's a small developing city. It's beautifully quaint, but as Clarke had said, it's not a regular tourist destination. Most people just pass by it on their way to another town or city. But maybe it was just that that drew Lexa to the place. It was simple and still beautiful, and not overly crowded. A very welcome change to her usual pace and lifestyle. And the place has Clarke. She would never complain having a beautiful and sweet blue - eyed blonde dragged her around arm in arm.

"Or you know, maybe it's just you."

It was unlike Lexa to be outwardly flirty. She doesn't even really flirt at all. She's very straightforward if need be, but she doesn't wear her emotions on her sleeve. The last time she had let her emotions take control of her, things didn't go well. But despite her past reservations, she can't hold back with Clarke. And she doesn't completely shy away when she makes those remarks, she just smiles and keep on going. And Lexa was getting very fond of that smile.

"You're not some creepy stalker, are you?"

"Do I look like one?"

Clarke unhooked her arm from Lexa's, but kept contact with her by holding her hand. She extended their arms to create distance between them, as if in attempt to evaluate Lexa's look at being a stalker. Clarke closed the distance between them still holding Lexa's hand.

"I don't know. But if you are, people would have a hard time telling. And who would mind being stalked by you?"

Did Clarke just flirt back? Damn. Lexa thought that maybe Clarke's just friendly and polite, but she just flirted back. Maybe she's interested as well.

They continued to walk around with Clarke talking about some of the history of the buildings, landmarks and some establishments. She showed her her favorite spot at the park. Lexa learned that Clarke loves being outdoors. And that sometimes, she would just sit there on her spot for hours and sketch. Of course she's an artist. There's so much life and beauty flowing through her. And Lexa was sure that her art would hold as much beauty.

"I would love to see some of your sketches."

"Too bad I don't have my old sketchpad with me. I would love for you to see them."

"But you have one with you?"

"Yes. I always have one in my pack, it's just that I haven't sketched any yet."

"Then do one right now."

"What?"

"What do you usually draw?"

"I...ah...anything that catches my eye that day or whatever comes to me."

"Then we'll sit here until something does."

"You're serious."

"Of course I am. I want to see what beauty you make."

Clarke doesn't know how Lexa does it, but she has managed to make her blush a number of times already in one day. And she was doing it again. When she had first noticed her in the cafe, before they had their coffees mixed up, Clarke thought of how elegant she had seemed sitting on a chair, book in hand. To her, Lexa looked like a fierce queen owning her throne. She wasn't just sitting on it, she was claiming it her own.

 

 

  
Then she smiled at her. The fierce queen smiled at her from her throne. And Clarke was in shambles with what that single smile made her feel. And it was that that had taken her that day. She was a bit hesitant at first, but there was nothing else on her mind except for it. The fierce queen with a sweet gentle smile.

 

 

  
Lexa sat quietly beside her as Clarke drew. She tried to take a peek, but Clarke quickly swiped it away from her view and glared at her in warning. Lexa withdrew from her attempts and just watched Clarke draw. She could watch her all day like that; wrapped up in her own little bubble, drawing her heart out, and god she was so beautiful.

Lexa wished she wasn't just visiting. She wished she could just stay there in Arkadia; stay there with Clarke, but she can't. Even if she decides to stay there for a bit longer, eventually she would have to go back to her reality. In the meantime, she would just enjoy the moment she has with Clarke.

Clarke stopped drawing and put down her charcoal. She wiped a bead of sweat off her cheek and ended up smearing a little charcoal on it, making Lexa smile and laugh a little to herself. Before Clarke could say anything, Lexa reached out her hand to Clarke's cheek and wiped off the smudged charcoal. Clarke wasn't able to move because she was very aware of how close Lexa was to her again. Their faces were mere inches away and she could feel that they were breathing the same breath. Lexa met Clarke's eyes and smiled that sweet smile Clarke couldn't get out of her head; the smile she had just drawn.

Lexa pulled away and sat back down just beside her. She badly wanted to kiss her just then. And she can't believe she had the strength in her to stop herself from doing it.

"So, what did you draw?"

Clarke took a deep breath, but she wasn't paying attention to what Lexa had just said. Something else was on her mind. She has something else to get out of her chest.

"I think you've been trying to flirt with me all day."

"I wasn't exactly trying to be subtle with that."

"I like you, Lexa."

"Okay. And I like you too, Clarke."

It was the affirmation she wanted to hear, but Lexa could sense a but coming.

"But..."

There it is.

"I have a boyfriend."

"Okay."

"But I really do like you, Lexa. I think we could be really great friends."

Of course the first time she felt something strong for someone again after a long time, it was with someone who was already involved with someone else. Friends. Friends. Maybe she could do that. Maybe that's just what she needs for now, even if she knows that it would be difficult not to want to be more than just friends with Clarke, at least it was better than nothing.

"Sure." Lexa replied and tried to give her sincerest smile. "Now, may I see what you drew?"

Clarke handed it over to her and it felt like her heart was being squeezed tightly in her chest when she saw an image of herself on the paper.

Damn.

And she just wants to be friends.


End file.
